Even Demons get to have fun
by Abyssial Escapee
Summary: First Fanfic. Miroku is killed by a demon but a mysterious character joins specificly to comfort Sango. Who is this person..? Rated for Language and lemon.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfiction. Flame if you want I don't care I have no time for it. I will be in the story kinda, just a alter ego, better looking stronger kinda way. Italicized print means thinking and " means talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If I did, Sango and Kagome would surely annihilate any porn competition for the next generation.

Sango and I were on top of a hill, looking at a village just slain by demons. Sango was crying on my shoulder because the loss of her family and her beloved Miroku as well. I, also wanted to shed tears on the loss of my sister, but I had to stay strong, for Sango. I palmed her butt and hugged her. Suprised she look up at me and said " How could you think of putting your hand there after what we just witnessed..?" I replied saying "I was only trying to comfort you.." She stood on her toes and whispered in my ear "I'll let you explore my body as a comfort to a loss of your sister.." she said in a seductive voice. I, who was very happy by that thought smiled slightly, showing my distinctive right dimple. Come on, lets go see what Inuyasha and Kagome are doing. I walked back to the camp, sad, angry, and happy all at the same time.

Damn demon I will personally kick your ass with my own hands. _What nobody knew was, I was partial demon, My ancestry linked_ _to raptor demons, who were very powerful and had sensitive senses. I had a six inch claw, but in my human form it was just an unusually long toenail. _I snuck up where Kagome and Inuyasha was, they were romantically kissing. I took a very deep breath and yelled.. "What ya two doin?!!?!" Startled, Kagome bit Inuyasha tongue, who yelped in pain. Inuyasha said "whabt the phuq was thabt for?" His tongue still being gripped by Kagome's teeth. She apologized and let go and said "That wasn't very nice..." I who wasn't paying any attention because I was rolling around on the ground in deep laughter. "Damn you! I will get you back.. I swear it Taijiya-sama..!"

"Yeah yeah whatever , just remember the duel. 30 minutes. Come here. Get yer ass whipped, and go to kagome crying." "Feh! Whatever pathetic ningen..! 30 minutes later Tyler.. points the Tetsaiga prepare to get hurt, badly....!" Whatever Baka-Yarou points custom weapon made from a piece of his skull The Sol Katana will cleave through your soul..! _I watch as Inuyasha charges towards me, wondering how to counter his attack._ Ha! Fool.. sticks out the Katana in Inuyasha's path of charge "huh..?" stops on place " fool." sidesteps and cuts Inuyasha in the back "Why you.." Hits Tyler below the heart. Pitiful fool, you will die... starts to transform what...the...fuck... watches Tyler as his eyes turn light gray, his hair get about for feet long and turn a crimson color. Haha kicks Inuyasha many yards away. "surrender.. So damn, your partial demon..?" "Yeah what's it to ya?" Well I got to go to Kagome now.. If you know what I mean winks runs off to the hut _I told him I'd kick his ass. Sigh.._

Push up time.. _I wonder if Sango's ok. 41...42............4—huh?_ _I heard moaning noises, feminine moaning noises... Damn Kagome's a screamer when it comes to having sex. I knew the Hanyou would rub off her one of these days... oh well. 88....89........95...100. _Done. Huh..? "forgot a towel.. Would you excuse me... ?" Sango said blushing.. _Sango was dripping wet, her hair were covering her portion of her breast and her hair was covering her "area"_ "Little boy.. You are so..""Little boy? I said with a confused face.. Im fucking 19! "May I call you a little boy if I fuck you? Suprised by her language... "you can call me anything if you fuck me..." Too bad..

But you promised me.." "I almost forgot about that. Let me ease your pain.." Sango spread her legs open across my pelvis. I moaned in pleasure.. "Sango.." Sango pushed me in and out of her... I almost fainted of bliss.. She then did some dirty dancing on me. My dick was harder than tempered steel. I was erect 14 inches. "Thank you father for these demonic genes.. I'd last longer than this but your too good.." She giggled and then.... Inuyasha... "What the fuck are you guys doin that out here!? Cuz we feel like it.. "Damn Sango's hot!" Sit! Inuyasha looked up... you sure you don't got horse in your family? Haha jealous are we.. Kagome walked outside and blushed at my extension. K im going to put on some clothes..

Thats the first chap 3 reviews and I'll give you the next chap. After all whats the point n updating and no one reads?


	2. the next morning

Lol sorry about last chapter, I know Sango was out of character, but I couldn't resist sigh anyways , hmm less lemon, more lol-ness and ass kicking.

Inuyasha: I'd thought Sango belonged to that lecher..

Author: She belongs to me... well in this story lol get on with the disclaimer. Oh yeah I absolutely HATE KAGOME, so kagome lovers, if you can't stand you so called 'miko' to get hurt.. Do not read...

Inuyasha: ChibiInuyasha doesn't own me, or this cartoon. He owns his own lil muse. If he did, it would be on TV.... with Sango being a lot more skin friendly.

Sango woke up, outside on the ground, oblivious of what happened last night. She was

tired and didn't want to get up. She reached her hand out still laying on the ground. She grasped

something, hairy , thick and long. _A demon! _She thought. _Better choke it to death, because I _

_don't_ _want to_ _get up. _She gripped the demon's neck, not too rough, but hard enough to kill it.

_Oh! Its getting bigger! Some sorcery of some kind?_ She heard a moan of some kind, a groggy

sounding, but a reaction from pleasure type of moan. _Like it do you demon, how about this?! _She

moved her hand up and down fast, you think her hand would catch on fire. She felt it getting

bigger and more moaning._ Oh!_ Then it dawned on her. Tyler woke up. " Hmm, Sango, if you

wanted to do that I'd been happy to oblige!" Sango blushed deeply. "Hmm, since you did not

aware me of this how about I have permission to reign my hands over your body." She nodded

slightly, still blushing. _Wonder what Inuyasha is up to? _I walked into their cabin only to find

Kagome eating chips. _Wench eating those chips I gave to Inuyasha..! obviously she's not aware _

_of my presence, she had her_ _headphones on as well._ I appeared in front of her. "Boo" She, very

suprised, coughed up a chip into my face. "TT, Kagome, why the hell are you eating Inuyasha's

chips and where is he... "Sorry..! umm he said he was going outside to wait for somebody in

that forest." Hmmm, I smell demons and a half demon, fighting..!

Cliffy, but I got to update my other stories.


	3. In the forest

Lol sango didn't wake up because she was worn out from the night before, even though Inuyasha cut my imagination short.... TT just wait Inuyasha, see what your fate is for this chapter..

Hmm I promised less lemon and more action.. Maybe a comedy twist.

Inuyasha: WHAT I DO?!

Author aka Tyler: .... just see

Inuyasha: Disclaimer: Tyler does not own me (Inuyasha) or my accomplices (Kagome, Sango, Miroku , Sesshomaru, Shippou, Kirara etc.) If he did you would see this on TV not here.

Inuyasha was in a fist fight with the oh so common Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, I will make this

your last chance to give me the Tetsuiga." "Feh, our old man gave the sword to me, Inuyasha...

not you!" Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha in the nose, causing him to get a nose bleed. "Damn you..."

Inuyasha had put a lot of power into this blow, hitting sesshomaru in the rib, shattering it (AN:

omg Inuyasha hit Sesshomaru) !! Sesshomaru made a devastated face as he was hit. "No

matter" He had been taking Rin around the world, telling medical mikos to teach her their power,

or he'd pop there head off like a rag doll. Rin, who was a lot older because of some witchcraft

held up a staff and mended his rib together. But still Sesshomaru felt the pain of the broken bone.

"Lets take this up a notch" Sesshomaru said, while multiplying his size. Sesshomaru, in full dog

demon form, swiped the demon sword out of our favorite hanyou's grip. Sesshomaru had forgot

something, the fact he'd turn full demon. Inuyasha pulsed, purple marks appearing across his

face, and his eye color changed. Sesshomaru then quickly stepped on Inuyasha, his reward

getting his front limb torn to shreds. Rin was too petrified to assist him. Jaken's service was

dismissed hours before. Inuyasha was then going to strike the final blow, when Sesshomaru said

"Brother, I know you wouldn't do something like this. How about we make a deal, you can have

this prize I won from Naraku." Sesshomaru summoned Rin, and give Inuyasha the Shikon piece.

Inuyasha had transformed back to a Hanyou and said "Y' know Sesshomaru , I knew you was

uptight for a reason. You just needed some pus--" "Be grateful and take it before I change my

mind." He nodded and ran off with the almost completed Shikon Jewel.

and pause... im having a writers block sorry. I guess I need some sleep, then I'll continue this and write a new story.


End file.
